


Oh my God, you are Morgana Pendragon!

by Speisla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morgana Pendragon from Merlin BBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speisla/pseuds/Speisla
Summary: Kara wants to introduce her new girlfriend to her adoptive mother, Eliza. There is a small problem: Eliza is a big fan of tv show Merlin. (Drabble)......Eliza's face met with Lena and froze for a second eternal. Lena came not feel confusion when frightened Kara's mother exclaimed:"Oh God, Kara, she is Morgana!"





	

Lena Luthor could consider herself as someone quite sure of herself. Oh, it had not been easy. Develop that confidence had cost her years, she had been, like many other orphans, a shy girl. It was her adopted brother who helped to build her confidence. It was an irony that now Lex wanted her dead.

Lena shook her head, no longer want to think about Lex or her broken family. Instead, she stole a glance at Kara at her side. Kara, her lovely and brave superhero girlfriend, who played with and hem of her skirt. Kara, living proof of the existence of love at first sight. Kara, that was much more nervous than her.

"Is there any reason why you should be nervous, puppy?"

"What? Pfff!" her alien puppy pretended to be relaxed. Lena had never known a worse liar. She loved that about Kara. "Of course not, I have no reason to be nervous. If you managed to get approval from Alex, Eliza is a cinch. I have no reason to be nervous... Do I look nervous?"

"You look like the time we got caught in the bathroom."

"Oh Rao, don't make me remember that." Kara blushed violently.

Lena raised her hand and tucked a lock of blond hair, ordering it behind the frame of the glasses.

"It's going to be all right, Kara. This is just to say her that we're going to move together. It's not as if I'm having your kids or something like that."

Kara nodded as she smiled and kissed the hand of the brunette. _Mmm... Astra Alexandra and Alura Eliza Luthor... Sounds pretty good to me._

Before her adoptive mother knocked on the door, Kara could hear her walk down the aisle. She went to open the door before Eliza could enter. She greeted her foster mother with a loving happy hug and made her enter. View Eliza had calmed her. Eliza was awesome, how could she disapprove Lena? Disapprove someone as wonderful as Lena Luthor, her beautiful girlfriend with bright eyed and gorgeous smile?

"Eliza, I'm very glad you're here! I made you your favorite food! But first, I want you to meet that special person who told you about. Eliza,she's Lena, my girlfriend."

Eliza's face met with Lena and froze for a second eternal. Lena came not feel confusion when the frightened Kara's mother exclaimed:

"Oh God, Kara, she is Morgana!"

* * *

Apparently, Eliza Danvers was a big fan of a TV show called _Merlin_. God knew that was a unpopular show. In recent years, Lena had been so busy working that she had no time to waste on television.

Once they had managed to convince Eliza that Lena was not a evil witch of the Middle Ages, things had gone quite well. Naturally, Eliza wanted to know about her family, not to mention Lex. Lena briefly recounted a description of her adoptive parents and tried to steer the conversation into shallow water.

A week later, Kara was organizing one of the last boxes to make the move when Lena came to work late in Lcorp. The brunette left the bag on the table and took off her high heels to exchange them for the comfortable feeling of her feet on the cold floor.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Kara smiled playfully. "Seriously?"

"What? I always wanted to say that."

Lena circled Kara's neck and kissed her cheek, once, twice, three, then her chin ...

"Do you have plans for tonight? How about ... a massage?"

"Actually, yes. We have plans for tonight!" Kara reached for something on the table. "Let's meet the infamous and beautiful Morgana Pendragon."

What Kara had in her hands was a DVD of the first two seasons of Merlin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…No."

"Oh, come on!"

"There is no way on this earth, Kara Zor-El Danvers to make me see that useless piece of junk!"

* * *

 Forty minutes later, Lena Luthor sat on her girlfriend's legs, being embraced (trapped) in her arms. In front of them, the Plasma TV was playing a serie of low-budget of some years ago ... Whose main actress was chillingly like her. Lena felt a little scary.

"Maybe I have a lost twin or something like that."

On television, Morgana Pendragon accidentally set fire to her curtain.

"My face is not so when I get scared, right? Kara, tell me that my face is not so when I get scared."

"Your face is not so when you get scared."

"Now tell me that seriously."

"I'm serious. Really, I don't see the scandal. The girl looks a little like you. But not too much. For example, when you smile. When you smile the whole world paused to look at you for a moment. Or when you frown, appear two small wrinkles on your forehead. Or when you bite your cheek, then..." Kara stopped talking and blushed when she realized the penetrating gaze, full of maddening love, of the brunette. "Ehmm, I was talking too much?"

"Yes, but I love it."

Lena took the remote control from the hands of Kara and put the pause on the annoying TV. Without saying another word, she joined her mouth to Kara's, long, enjoying the familiar taste that was very difficult to get used to. Kara tasted like sunlight, hot milk and strawberry ice cream. Her girlfriend embraced her by the ribs and began stroking her back, first over the clothes and then looking for hiding places where access Lena's skin.

Lena lay down on couch, pulling Kara above her to resume their kissing session.

"I bet Morgana Pendragon does not kiss like me." Lena quipped.

"It was a bad idea" a kiss on the chin, very close to her lips. Kara felt damp heat in center of her being. "What were you saying earlier about a massage, love?"

A second later Lena had no shirt and panted under Kara. She wished she could always be like this, away from anything, safe in her blue-eyed blond shelter.

Kara took her bra and then went to her pants.

"I'll take you, Lena Isabella Luthor. I'll take right now."

"You have me, puppy." Lena gasped when she felt full for Kara. "You have me."


End file.
